Another Snowy Day
by YanderelyTsundere
Summary: Oliver asks Len to spend the day with him out in the snow in order to keep him company because he didn't want to be alone. In reality, Oliver just wanted to find a way to confess his feelings for Len. Will Len accept Olivers feelings? Oliver x Len. Oneshot!


**Third Person POV**

Len was calmly sipping his hot cocoa while sitting on the coach and watching the fireplace. He thought it was cool how the fire was making him warm and then he wondered why he wasn't able to make people warm like the fireplace could. He then decided to discard that thought because he would like to be near people instead of burning them to death. He laughed at the thought as he continued watching the fire.

Just then, Oliver came into the room and gently tugged on Lens arm. Len set his mug down and looked up at the boy.

"Yes Oliver?"

Oliver had a small blush on his face and smiled softly.

"Len-kun. Can you go out in the snow with me to play? I don't want to be alone."

Len thought for a moment and nodded.

"I was already comfortable, but I'm not going to let that stop you from having a good time. Just let me get dressed and we'll go outside alright?"

Oliver's smile grew and he nodded.

"Of course! Thanks Len-kun!"

Len hopped up and walked to his room. He rummaged through his closet and put on his coat, gloves, snow boots, and ear muffs. Once he finished, Len stepped back into the living room and poked Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm done. Let's go."

Oliver smiled and got up. Len grabbed hold of his hand and they went outside. Len hadn't played in the snow in a long time so he didn't know what he should do. He then looked over at Oliver and saw the boy trying to sculpt something with a pile of snow. Out of curiosity, he walked over to Oliver and knelt next to him.

"What ya doing there little fella?"

Oliver got startled and almost crushed his artwork.

"I-I'm just trying to work on a rose or something. I don't know. I'm into ceramics and stuff ya know. I thought the snow would be a good thing to use as practice."  
Oliver felt embarrassed for having told Len, but Len nodded in understanding.

"I get you. Most kids would build snowmen or throw snowballs, but you're different. In a good way ya know. I like different."

Oliver looked up at Len. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course! Now, do you need any help with your design over there?"

Oliver looked down and thought for a moment. "I don't think so. I just like having company. Being alone isn't nice, so I like to spend time with others!"

He grinned and continued working. Len got comfortable on the floor and watched Oliver. Oliver finished after who knows how long and Len aww'ed at it.

"Wow that's so cool! I didn't know you could do that!"

Oliver blushed and scratched his cheek nervously.

"You think so Len? Thanks!"

Len nodded and took a picture of it with his phone.

"We can't let this moment be forgotten. I'll keep a picture. As a memory of today!"

Len ruffled Oliver's hair and put his phone away. Oliver just blushed more and looked away.

"So what would you like to-"

Oliver was cut off by Len tackling him. "Time for some messing around! Like what I always did in the snow!"

Len laughed and rolled around the snow with Oliver. He then got up and started to throw snowballs at Oliver. Oliver was surprised and didn't know how to make snowballs so he was confused. Len noticed this and walked over to him. He took Oliver's hands in his own and started to form a snowball with them.

"Here. This is how you make them alright?"

He looked back at Oliver and smiled. Oliver grinned and hit Len with the snowball.

"Hey! I was caught of guard!"

Oliver giggled. "We are playing aren't we?"

Len smirked and started to form more snowballs and Oliver had ran away to a different patch of snow to start making his own snowballs against his competitor.

A few hours later the two were back inside the house. Len was cuddled with a blanket next to the fireplace and drinking hot cocoa once again. Oliver walked in with a mug of hot cocoa and sat next to Len. Oliver shivered and tugged on Lens arm.

"Len it's cold. Can you get me a blanket?"

"But Ollieeee. I'm cold too."

Oliver pouted. "Fine."

Len looked back at Oliver and poked his cheek. "Here Oliver. We can share the blanket."

He scooted closer to Oliver and wrapped the blanket around them both. Oliver blushed and nuzzled closer into Len's embrace. "Len is warm."

Len laughed at the comment. "Thanks Oliver. You're starting to warm up too."

Oliver felt himself start to blush and nervously held Len's hand. It was Len's turn to blush and he turned to face Oliver.

"L-Len. None of the other Vocaloids are home, so I thought that it'd be a better if I told you now."

Len felt his blush start to increase. "T-Tell me what?"

Oliver controlled himself and started to speak again. "Len I-I've had feelings for you...for a while now..."

He closed his eyes and prepared to be slapped by Len, but instead felt the others lips pressed against his. He was shocked but still kissed Len back. Len pulled back after a few moments and smiled warmly to the boy.

"L-Len why did you-"

"Shhh." Len placed his finger on Olivers lip and then slowly moved it back.

"I like you too Oliver."

"R-Really?" Oliver felt himself get overjoyed and hugged Len tightly. Len laughed and hugged the other back happily. Oliver pulled back and gazed into Lens eyes. Len smiled and leaned closer to Oliver, and Oliver did the same as their lips joined together for another kiss.


End file.
